This invention is directed to tubular solenoids and more particularly to constructions for such solenoids which are less expensive to manufacture than tubular solenoids heretofore manufactured.
In many instances it is desirable to employ tubular solenoids for linear actuation. These units are generally manufactured at relatively low cost and are compact in size. However, to be successful in the market place these units must compete with open frame types of solenoids and this has, in the past been difficult, if not impossible, due to the particular construction employed, which requires the use of higher priced components and more expensive manufacturing techniques.